


candy-scented love

by angelcult



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Love, Albino Hasegawa Langa, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Praise Kink, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult
Summary: Langa just needs a job, and while the office place is a little boring, he can’t deny that his, somewhat odd, boss Shindō Ainosuke brings some flair. The heat of S and the mystery surrounding the two are just a bonus.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	candy-scented love

Langa’s surprised he got the job. In the grand scheme of things, he isn’t  _ overly  _ qualified seeing as his Japanese was still shaky when he was writing and reading it. That was alright, however, since most of the work he’d be doing consisted of coffee and tea runs, correcting some easy busy work around the office that was oftentimes simple correspondence.

It was boring however,  _ dreadfully,  _ but Langa was eighteen now and he wanted to help his mother around the house as much as he could. Money wasn’t hard to come by, but he’d picked up the habit of slipping stray bills into her purse for little things like coffee even if he didn’t really  _ need  _ to but it eased the ache of being without his father, that little reminder that he was still there.

Little reminders, however sweet the cup of coffee or piece of cake may be, also cost money that Langa was quickly running short on. Not to mention that skateboarding had brought its own personal financial expenses, so a job it was.

Working (albeit, briefly) at DOPE had been fun, S had been  _ exhilarating  _ in all the best ways but Langa worried that it wouldn’t be a stable enough job (especially with his own boss essentially being complicit in whatever illegal activities he’d be up to). That left Langa working in the office, just barely above an intern in most aspects but the pay was good and his coworkers were kind.

His boss, though, he was a little odd. His name was Shindō Ainosuke, he could often be seen with a timid-looking secretary with black hair and dark green eyes, though he’d never caught his name.

He was a handsome man at that, with that dark hair and his lovely red eyes, they looked a deep pink when the light hit them just right.

Though, despite being odd and unfairly attractive, Langa thought the man was fairly kind. He smiled at everyone and he looked happy to see Langa on his first day on the job.

* * *

_ “It’s nice to have you here, Hasegawa-Kun, I hope that office life treats you well.” _

_ Something about his voice had been familiar but Langa couldn’t place it. It was also possible that he’d heard his voice around the office at some point in time between his interview and then. _

_ “Thank you, Shindō-San, I hope to do my very best.” He smiled softly when he finished speaking, even after being in Japan for a month or so, he still found himself worried about misusing honorifics or god forbid, using the  _ wrong _ ones. _

_ If Shindō’s smile is anything to go off of, he’d succeeded and he politely bowed his head as the man patted him on the shoulder. His hand lingered a moment or so before he was leaving, his tired-looking secretary following behind him.  _

* * *

That had been a week or so ago, and ever since then he’d only ever gotten the odd glimpse or two of the man, he was elusive but, from workplace gossip, very busy.

“He works with a lot of important government officials,” One of his coworkers had told him, “Shindō-San is very kind, though. A little impersonal.” She’d waved him off after, needing him to deliver a message to someone on the other side of the office, but the brief conversation never did leave his mind.

* * *

“How’s the new job?” Reki asked as he and Langa skated alongside each other, his hair lightly being ruffled by the wind. Langa hummed softly, shrugging a little.

“It’s a little boring, but it’s not bad.” He looked at Reki who was eyeing him out the side of his eye. In another life, Reki would have been the type of person that Langa fell in love with, but romance and love never really appealed to him. 

Reki sighed, running a hand through his messy hair as he lowered himself in a crouch that Langa mimicked, both of them quiet until Reki looked at him.

“Are you coming to S tonight?”

Langa nodded, smiling at Reki softly. “Of course, I wouldn’t miss it. Besides, I know your beef is in a few days with Adam.” He added a little softer, standing up and cruising alongside the other, still trying to find a feel for his board. 

It was better than a normal skateboard or having to duct-tape his feet to one, more like a snowboard in many aspects. However, he still found himself expecting that glide that could only be experienced on snow. He spun himself in a lazy circle, aware of Reki’s eyes on him.

“I’m not going to let him get to you, Langa, promise.” Reki said with a little frown on his face, eyebrows set in determination across his brow. Reki’s determination was something that always made Langa smile a little more, his fiery personality was a contagious one.

“You’re a good friend, Reki, I trust you.” He leaned forward to rest a hand against Reki’s chest over his heart, smiling widely at the other before dropping it back down to his side.

“Let’s get to the skatepark, I bet Miya and Shadow are waiting for us.”

* * *

“Hasegawa-Kun! Can you deliver this missive to Shindō-San? I’d do it but-“ His harried coworker motioned to his desk full of paperwork, looking frayed at the edges. It was nearly the end of the month, Langa had learned that around that time, it was a rush around the office to get things done as quickly and efficiently as possible. 

“Of course, Akiyama-Chan, is he in his office?” Langa asked as he gathered up the papers neatly, watching Akiyama scribble out a quick side note and stick it to the top of the stacks of papers in his hands.

“Yes, if not, Tadashi-San should be in the office next door or you can give it to the secretary lady but I’d prefer if you gave it to him personally.” He explained and Langa nodded, paying attention to the instructions given. 

“Okay, Akiyama-Chan, I’ll be on my way now.” He smiled up at the man politely before he was waved off. 

Langa had traversed around most of the office but bringing a missive as well as other (potentially important) paperwork to his boss was a bit nerve-wracking. What if he said the wrong thing, what if he accidentally disrespected him or he spoke too quickly and Langa wasn’t able to understand everything he said?

Frowning a little, Langa found himself halfway there already, nodding and smiling at some people as they passed even though he didn’t know them all. 

Once he arrived at the door for Shindō’s office, Langa hesitated only a moment before knocking. There was a pause before a muffled voice granted him entry and he was hesitantly opening the door, closing it behind himself as he stepped inside.

It was cold in the room, and it smelled faintly of vanilla and something sweet, like a confectionery.

Shindō was at his desk, sitting a piece of paper down as he smiled at Langa, motioning him closer.

“Hello, Shindō-San,” Langa rushed out, he stepped up the desk, feeling unreasonably tense. The sweet smell was stronger up close, along with the lingering hint of cigarette smoke. “I have some papers for you from Akiyama-Chan.” He held the papers out and Shindō took them, scanning the note quickly before smiling up at him.

“Thank you for bringing these to me, Hasegawa-Kun,” There it was again, his voice sounded so familiar, but if Langa could just remember where he’d heard it…

“Are you alright?” Shindō asked, eyebrows drawing up in question and concern briefly flashing in his eyes. Langa felt himself flush, he couldn't believe just zoned out,  _ in front of his boss. _

Tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear, Langa feels his cheeks flush, the pink spreading from the inside out like blossoming roses as he carefully avoids his boss’s eye. 

“Ah, sorry, Shindō-San, I’m alright I was just thinking..” He spared a glance upwards and paused, the man’s mouth was arranged in a small smile, one that he appeared to be trying to keep from growing into something wider.

“Your cheeks.. You blush like a flower, Hasegawa-Kun.” Shindō said softly, endearment sparking in his red, red eyes. Langa felt his flush deepen, standing out against his pale skin. 

“Oh, uhm, thank you, Shindō-San.” He laced his fingers together and rocked lightly on his heels. The man stared at him for a moment, no more than a few seconds, before he frowned.

“I’ve made you uncomfortable, I’m sorry Hasegawa-Kun, that was not my intent.” His apology was genuine, and he had an appropriately apologetic look on his face as he spoke and Langa shook his head.

“No, no, you’re fine, I’m just-“ Langa motioned to himself. “I’m really pale. I start to look sick when I turn red.” He hurriedly explained and he watched the worry in the man’s eyes slowly turn to amusement.

“For what it’s worth, I think you look a little healthier with some pink on your face.” His words aren’t teasing, and he speaks with confidence fitting of his position but with a more personal sounding softness.

He sends Langa back on his way, and the boy finds the nearest bathroom. He rushed to the mirror to look at his face, his flush had died down from the red it’d been to a softer shade of pink that glowed on his round cheeks. 

“Oh.” He did look a bit healthier, a little more alive than that of his usual complexion that felt sickly and showed the veins within the dark bags beneath his eyes. 

A small smile curved onto Langa’s lips and he hid it behind his hand despite being completely alone.

_ He was probably just being nice,  _ Langa reminds him as the pink darkens a little in colour, but even that didn’t deter Langa from the reminder that no one had ever said that to him before. 

* * *

It was the night of Reki’s race with Adam, and Langa found his heart racing in his chest as they entered S, all eyes were on them, knowing what awaited them. 

Miya and Shadow were tense and silent at their sides, worry etched deeply into their faces. Langa could understand but underneath that was  _ curiosity. _

Upon meeting Adam, he hadn’t done anything overly impressive, even though his hidden eyes had lingered on Langa, he could practically feel their touch against his skin even now. He must have been a brilliant skater to inspire awe and fear in the hearts of so many.

Reki looked his roguish self, charming and rough around the edges even though he was actually frighteningly sweet, as he was greeted.

Soon, they were lining up at the starting line, only Reki crouching into position before the flag was cutting through the air and he was off, except that..

Adam was still there, watching him as he spoke and lit his cigarette, drawing the smoke in sweetly before turning his head and blowing it away, never in the same direction Langa was in.

This close, he could smell Adam’s cologne, it smelled expensive and new, not something to be wasted on something as dirtying as a race.

“Are you.. talking about Reki?” Langa asks after he says something vague about appetizers and main courses and desserts, all while he watched Langa from that inky darkness.

He smiled, and it was cold and satisfied.

“Smart boy.”

Then he was off, going so fast it made Langa’s hair fly in the direction he’d gone in. Langa watched with wide eyes, gasping softly as he lost sight of the man.

_ He’s so fast, he’s going to catch up,  _ Langa thought as he turned his eyes to the screens that were playing the race through a live feed, watching Adam take dangerous cuts and turns as if they were nothing, he was featherlight on his board in a way Langa could only hope to be.

It made his heartbeat kick up when he saw him closing in on Reki, like a shark smelling blood, but it was exhilarating too. Watching the hunt always was, it reminded him of those animal documentaries he’d watch about wolves and other hunting animals.

The thrill was never in the catch but  _ always  _ in the chase. 

Adam was grabbing Reki, locking their boards together. His mouth was moving but he couldn’t read his lips and the live feed didn’t provide sound to help him discern it. If the growing horror on Reki’s face was anything to go by, however, it was nothing good.

They were coming up on a corner, and Adam was smiling while Reki screamed.

“He’s going too far..” Langa whispered softly, eyes going wide as they kept skating around the curved wall, in what would have been an amazing trick if not for the frightened boy in Adam’s arms.

“He’s gone too far.” Langa said again, firmer and louder, and then he was racing off. He stole a motorcycle, mentally promising to return it to its rightful owner as he streaked down the track, ignoring the indignant shouts behind himself.

The rock walls that surrounded him flew by as he took narrow twists and turns, the danger of the track only heightened by the speeds that couldn’t be achieved on a skateboard.

Squinting, he caught sight of a prone body and skidded to a stop, kicking up dust and rocks and he was off of the motorcycle before it had completely gone still, running over to the other.

Reki’s body was mostly still, save for the occasional twitch of his fingers. When Langa leaned over him, he found himself only shaking a little at the sight of blood, one of his hands resting against Reki’s cheek but he didn’t try to move him.

“Reki?” He asked softly and the boy twitched, his eyes slowly opening. Unfocused amber eyes met Langa’s and to his surprise, the boy smiled a little. It was wry and full of self-loathing, but he was still smiling even as blood poured down the side of his face, that same deep and dark one colour that all head injuries were.

“I’m sorry, Langa,” He breathed, and his lungs didn’t sound like they’d collapsed or anything but what if he’d broken something? Was he concussed?

“I’m sorry I lost.”

“Don’t worry about that, just-“ Langa tensed as he was approached from behind and he spun around, quickly standing up.

Adam was close, as he always tended to be, staring down at them both. At least, that’s where Langa assumed he was looking. His hidden eyes filled the boy with uneasiness. 

“You could have killed him.” Langa said plainly, staring into that inky darkness. He felt Adam’s eyes lock on his, cold and heavy.

“I left him alive for you, Langa-Kun.”

Langa’s eyes widened, and he took a slight step back. It couldn’t be, except, it made sense, didn’t it? In some completely insane way, it  _ made sense. _

A little smile twitched onto Adam’s lips and it was knowing, almost, but it was mostly some sickeningly sweet thing.

“I’ll see you soon, my dear.” He gently grasped Langa’s hand and raised it up to his mouth. His lips were flower petal soft against the back of Langa’s hand.

Langa gave him a level look as he gently pulled his hand away, looking Adam over quickly before he quickly turned back to Reki. Maybe it was idiotic to turn his back on Adam, but he found that, even as he made sure Reki was as stable as he’d get before Shadow or any of the others got here, he wasn’t scared of him.

* * *

He showed up to work tired, which he’d never done before. A little out of it, sure, but he was hazy and his hands shook with the sheer amount of coffee he’d drank just to make sure he stayed upright on the way there.

His mom had cast him worried glances the whole way and he could still feel their burn against this skinHm as he made his way back and forth across the office, quiet and subdued. 

His coworkers gave him well-wishes, and he knew that he must look sick or something of the like. It wasn’t hard, he looked sick if he got too cold or if he got too hot, he had to wear sunscreen even though the weather had mellowed out because if he didn’t, he’d burn to a crisp.

_ The curse of being made of snow,  _ his sleepy mind relayed,  _ I am made of snow and I will melt in the heat. Like an ice cream. _

Delivering papers and notes, only sitting at his  _ own  _ desk for fifteen minutes a piece, he was relieved when his break finally arrived. He packed up his things at his desk neatly even though his eyelids were drooping and his vision was hazy and unfocused.

Langa made it approximately five steps away from the break room door before he crashed into a warm chest. He knew it was bound to happen at some point, and was glad that he wasn’t holding anything in his hands and the other didn’t seem to be either.

Forcing himself steady, he started to speak before his sluggish mind could catch up.

“Sorry, I didn’t see yo-“

“It’s alright, Hasegawa-Kun, all is forgiven. Are you feeling well?” 

Langa locked eyes with Shindō, and felt himself tense. Of course it was him, his boss who he’d been carefully avoiding the entire day. He still wasn’t sorted out about the fact that the man he was looking at could very well be the very same one who had briefly put his friend in the hospital.

“I just.. Tired. I’m tired.” Langa stuttered out. Shindō’s expression artfully melted into one of concern. Either he was a really good actor or he really wasn’t Adam.

“Well.. Would you like to rest in my office?” He asked quietly, tilting his head a little. His eyes were shiny and soft, he reminded him of a puppy save for the fact that he wasn’t actually begging for anything.

“Is that- Would that, uhm, would that be allowed, Shindō-San?” Langa asked, voice tinted with worry at the thought. That wouldn’t be scandalous or anything, would it? Where would he even rest?

As if reading his mind, Shindō smiled patiently down at Langa. “I have a settee in my office, you can rest there and it’ll be fine. I assure you, the only person who could fire you is myself and I don’t plan to just because you had a long night and you need a quick nap.”

Langa looked away and considered. A quick kip on Shindō’s settee wouldn’t be too bad, all things considered. He was tired and unfocused and he felt heavy, weighed down. Maybe he could even get a bit of insight into if the man actually  _ was  _ Adam or if they were just similar in strange ways.

(Like their voices, and now that he’s close enough, their scents.)

“If you’re sure it won’t be a problem, Shindō-San, then I’d really appreciate it.”

Shindō smiled, a small smile that was barely more than a curving of his mouth. 

“Then please, follow me.” He led him to his office in a comfortable silence. His gait wasn’t similar to Adam’s in any discernible way, nor were any of his movements. In fact, they all held that casualness that came from years of doing the same thing over and over again.

When they arrived at the office, Shindō held it open for him and Langa nodded his head in thanks as he stepped inside. There was that smell again, sweet confection and something expensive but now there was— there was something else.

Flowers,  _ roses,  _ specifically. A smell he could only identify by the memory of his mother’s rose bush.

“Just over here.” Shindō lightly rested a hand on the small of Langa’s back and led him to the settee. It was black and minimalistic in appearance, two pillows on either end decorating it.

“Thank you, again, Shindō-San, I could barely stay standing.” 

His hand still lightly touched his back, though it wasn’t uncomfortable, it felt rather nice. He chalked it up to his tired mind and stepped away, breaking the touch. 

“May I take my shoes off?” He asked softly and Shindō nodded. He was staring down at Langa and his eyes were dark and heady. It was a look Langa was more used to seeing in the eyes of the kids he went to school with, but Shindō’s was more  _ matured,  _ like a well-aged whisky. 

“Of course,” His voice was a little deeper and Langa shuddered. They were completely alone, even Tadashi wasn’t with them. Langa swallowed, meeting the man’s eyes before lowering himself to sit on the seat.

Shindō’s eyes trailed over him for only a moment before the man turned and walked over to his desk, sitting down.

“How long is your break?” He asked softly as Langa took his shoes off, socked toes curling against the floor in a mimicry of being en pointe as he pushed his shoes neatly beneath the settee.

“Forty-five minutes,” Langa relayed, awkwardly stretching out across the settee, dragging one of the pillows beneath his head. His legs stayed partially curled to keep his feet from hanging over the end.

“It’s my lunch break.” He expanded, eyes falling closed as he relaxed into the settee. It smelt heavily of the other man, and he knew he must also take the occasional nap there when work wasn’t so pressing. 

“Won’t you be hungry later?” Shindō inquired, his voice soothing as Langa found himself drifting. He felt heavy as he gave a noncommittal noise in response. 

With Shindō’s smell and voice surrounding him, feeling oddly warm within the cold office, he fell asleep peacefully and deeper than he had in a while.

* * *

“Hasegawa-Kun, please wake up.” A hand slowly rubbed up and down his side, warm against his skin through his dress shirt. Blinking his eyes open slowly, Langa moaned softly as he stretched out and the hand retracted from him hesitantly. 

Shindō was kneeling next to him, smiling at him in that soft way that Langa had become accustomed to. Langa found himself smiling back, and closed his eyes again.

“Is it time to get up?”

“Yes, I’ve woken you up just a little early to let you wake up some.”

That was nice, Langa’s half-asleep mind provided as he forced his heavy eyes open once more. 

“Thank you, you’re really good.”

Langa felt himself start as he realised what he’d said, but also at the small pink flush that rounded on Shindō’s cheeks. The man smiled, eyes lidding part as he smoothly saved Langa from potentially embarrassing himself more.

“I simply want to do my best to take care of you.”

Maybe Langa is still partially asleep but this conversation felt  _ loaded,  _ and Shindō’s eyes were heavy again but Langa felt as if his were as well. Pushing himself upright, he ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back and holding it as he looked down at Shindō.

Another stark reminder that they were alone, as Langa sat fully in his seat while Shindō was still politely kneeling on the floor. 

_ I never did figure out if he was Adam or not,  _ Langa reminded himself as he slowly reached out, resting a hand against Shindō’s cheek. He knew he was pushing some boundary, they both were, breaking the professionalism between them for.. whatever this was.

He could lose his job.

Langa yanked his hand back, as if burned, but he knew it was too late and Shindō did as well, but they both were more than alright with straightening themselves up and pretending whatever  _ that  _ was hadn’t happened.

_ It must not be Adam,  _ Langa followed up with himself after his shoes were back on and he looked presentable, his hair no longer sleep-mussed.

“I’ll be off now, Shindō-San.” Langa told the older man and he smiled, looking pleased.

_ “I simply want to do my best to take care of you.” _

The words echoed in Langa’s head as the man reached forward and neatly straightened out Langa’s shirt where a wrinkle had formed.

“Shindō-San, I-“ Langa cut himself off and just smiled up at the man.

“You took good care of me. Thank you.”

He said it because it was true, and he wanted to be kind, but  _ also  _ because he wanted to see the blush on his cheeks spark up once more.

* * *

“Dude,” Reki snapped his fingers in front of Langa’s face and smiled wryly when the boy jolted. His glazed eyes brightened with focus as he looked at the redhead. 

Reki had one of his eyebrows neatly raised in question, a teasing smile curling onto his face.

“That’s the third time today you’ve been out of it.”

“Really?”

Reki nodded but the teasing look never went away and Langa ducked his head.

“Sooo.. Who’s lucky lady? Or boy?” Reki asked like a conspiring teen seeking gossip. He was laying on his stomach on his bed, lazily kicking his feet back and forth in the air as he rested his head atop his arms.

Langa felt the prickling embarrassment of a blush crawling up the back of his neck. He didn’t have a  _ crush  _ on his boss, he just.. looked really good on his knees, and apparently liked knowing how good he was and..

“Oh shit.” Langa muttered, ignoring how Reki burst into laughter as soon as the words left his mouth.

“It’s not a crush, I just-“  _ Ask after him in the office to the point where my coworkers tell me as part of our routine, greet him nearly every morning, I know his  _ coffee order  _ by heart. _

“Who is it? Is it one of the girls at school? There  _ has  _ been a significant increase in the amount of bentos you’re being given.” The younger boy pointed out and Langa nodded absently as he tried to place where he could have possibly found the time to get a  _ crush _ on his  _ boss. _

“Langa?” Reki called again, this time sitting up a little and sounding worried. “Are they not a woman? I won’t judge you for that if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

“It’s my boss.” Langa said suddenly and Reki went uncharacteristically quiet, amber eyes widening as he stared at his friend.

The albino boy made a distressed sound and floped back against the bed, hiding his face behind his hands.

“Langa, are you-“ Reki cuts himself off with a barely concealed laugh, and at least he’s  _ trying  _ to pretend he doesn’t find it funny.

“He’s hot..”  _ And he might also be Adam, you know, the one who kicked your ass last week?  _

_ I bet Adam  _ isn’t  _ Shindō-San either, is it the hair colour? Maybe it’s more common than I thought. _

“How old is he? Is this a sugar daddy thing?” 

“No! He’s just really sweet.. He let me take a nap in his office the other day, he said he wanted to make sure I was alright and he’s  _ only  _ like.. Twenty-six? He’s not that old.”

Sliding his hands down from his face, Langa looked over at Reki before rolling onto his side so that they were nose to nose.

“He let you take a nap in his office? Does he have a couch in there or something specifically for foreign boys to sleep on?” Reki asked, brow crinkling with both curiosity and worry.

“It’s a settee. It uh, I think he uses it to nap? It smelled like him.”

The worry melted off of Reki’s face and he had to fight down a smile.

“You know what he smells like?”

“Of course I know what he smells like, why wouldn’t I? His office smells like him.”

“What does he smell like?” This close, Langa could see the glittering flecks of gold in Reki’s eyes. His nose had a dusting of freckles and pinpoint blackheads over the bridge.

“He smells like.. Sweets. Like- cakes and icing and that sort of stuff, confectionery, and most recently like roses? It was like he just bought a bouquet of them but I didn’t see any in his office. He.. Uh, he also has this expensive smelling cologne, it doesn’t fit him, really.” Langa finished, looking away from his friend’s eyes.

Reki’s eyebrows pinched together and he was searching Langa’s face. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were slightly parted. His tongue darted out to swipe across them, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth.

His incisors bit into the soft, pink flesh and his eyebrows were drawn. He didn’t look distressed, he looked..

“It’s just a crush?” Reki asked suddenly, and Langa gave him an odd look.

“Yeah, why would it be anything else?”

Reki stared at Langa until the albino boy started to fidget uncomfortably under his gaze. 

“Are you ready for your race tonight?” Reki asked, an obvious change of subject but Langa welcomed it with a nod. 

“I think I’m as ready as I’ll ever be, honestly. I just need to get through this race.”

Reki looked worried again, and Langa’s eyes strayed to a scar on his cheek from his own race with Adam.

“Hey,” Langa rested a hand against the other’s cheek and smiled, hoping he looked reassuring.

“It’ll be okay.”

* * *

Roses.

Adam was holding a bouquet of sweet-smelling roses that also very faintly reminded Langa of the ones that he had smelled in Shindō’s office but that had been days ago and these looked fresh, as if they’d just been picked.

The man smiled, sweet and a little oddly, but Langa accepted the flowers nonetheless and it made his smile widen.

“You’re accepting them!” Reki yelled, even though it didn’t sound much like a question and more like a loud statement.

“Good luck, Langa-Kun.”

“Good luck.”

Their eyes met, even beneath the darkness of Adam’s mask, and Langa felt his heart start to beat a little faster. 

* * *

Adam’s cigarette wasn’t lit for a full minute before Langa gave him a smouldering look. 

_ Either race with me or not,  _ that’s what it said. It was heavy and radiated control, whether he knew it or not, and it sent a shudder up Adam’s spine.

“You’re right, how foolish of me. I apologize.” Said almost sweetly, even though he didn’t sound too apologetic. Then the countdown started again and they were off.

It was a dance, and with all the rushing wind and their meshing bodies, Adam’s board slamming into Langa’s in a mimicry of either sex or a kiss, both of which sent Langa reeling because he could fucking  _ smell  _ him, he was all sugar and cake and roses, and Langa had been right—

Grabbing Adam—  _ Shindō’s  _ hands, he spun them, dragging the man in close to speak and not have the ever-watching cameras pick up on it.

“Shindō.” He hissed, eyes narrowed. A small smile came to the man’s lips, his nose wrinkling cutely as he spoke.

“Hasegawa-Kun.”

They broke the board lock and then Shindō was gearing up for Love Hug which he  _ shouldn’t  _ have been able to do on a curve but he was doing it  _ anyway  _ and —

It was worth it, knowing he was racing Shindō, that he was  _ flying  _ over him, hair whipping around his face, core drawn in tensely as he held form before he was on the ground again and kicking up sparks.

_ I was right, it  _ is _ Shindō,  _ Langa thought which was quickly followed by,  _ he’s beautiful on a skateboard. _

Sirens and flashing lights, they’re the only things that can stop Langa and Shindō’s race. A black car is skidding to a stop in front of them.

“I’ll see you again, Langa!” Adam said as he went to climb into the car, making a noise of surprise when Langa followed in behind him and shut the door.

“Langa.”

“Shindō, we should go.” Langa said softly. He looked up and met eyes with the man in the front seat, Tadashi, and the man looked briefly surprised before he finally nodded as then they were speeding away from the track.

They were sitting beside each other and Langa was giving the man a searching look before he reached forward and gently grasped his mask. He was gentle as he took it off and a familiar face was revealed.

Somehow it was a  _ relief  _ to know that it really was Shindō behind the mask and pseudonym that made up  _ Adam. _

“How did you know it was me? You don’t look very surprised..” Shindō asked softly, leaning in close though stopping when Langa rested a hand against his chest. This Shindō wasn’t like the one he worked with, who was all professionalism and distance, he could see the way that he wanted to strain to lean in closer, his eyes darting down to Langa’s mouth like he wanted to taste him, like he almost couldn’t resist.

“Your smell. Your voice.” Langa answers just as softly, reaching up and letting himself run the tips of his fingers over Shindō’s jaw, over the curve of his cheek until his hand was resting against his face, cradling it gently.

Every touch felt like a spark of electricity, even something as simple as that. 

“You know me well.” Shindō whispers, and Langa feels himself leaning in before he quickly draws away, clearing his throat as he suddenly remembers Tadashi was the one driving them.

He may not know the man particularly well, but he still would have to look him in the eyes at work (oh god, he still had a job, didn’t he?), and he couldn’t imagine kissing their  _ mutual  _ boss in front of him. He knew his face was flushed and his heart was pounding in his chest, beating a tattoo into his rib cage.

“I should get home.. My mom will start to worry if I’m late.”

“Of course.” Feral eyes, sharp teeth, Shindō was like a wolf but he never bared his teeth or made to attack him — as docile as a newborn pup.

* * *

Langa walked into work on Monday nervous, he was sweating under his collar and his hands were shaking. Clearly, Shindō hadn’t fired him but on his desk, there was a little note on his desk in Shindō’s neat, in  _ English  _ (Langa’s been swearing in English, he’s sworn  _ in front  _ of Shindō), politely asking him to come to his office for a paperwork pickup.

Which, he’s asked before, he’s not in a whole lot but he’s occasionally had to call him to deliver a paper or so when Tadashi wasn’t available to. So, no one was surprised to see him walking towards Shindō’s office, it was just a normal day for them while being far from one for Langa. 

His boss had bought him flowers, was an amazing skateboarder, his skill was one that had Langa mesmerised, he  _ intrigued  _ him, just as much as he did as his boss in day to day life, checking by his office or sending him on coffee runs. 

Stopping outside his office door, Langa takes a moment to just breathe, to ready himself, before knocking. He feels surprisingly steady when Shindō calls for him to come in, and he politely closes the door behind himself. 

It smells and looks all the same, even Shindō, save for the rose he’s politely twirling between his fingers. It looks like it came from the bouquet that Shindō had given him, except that it was droopy and it wasn’t as vibrant in colour whereas the ones at Langa’s house were still as beautiful as they day he’d received them.

“Thank you for coming, Hasegawa-Kun.” Shindō greeted, eyes briefly darting to the door before he looked back to Langa. His eyes were appreciative as they slid over his body. Heat prickled along Langa’s skin as he took a seat in one of the chairs that were arranged on the other side of Shindō’s desk, facing him. 

“You can call me by my given name,” Langa started, feeling unexpectedly steady. “When we’re alone like this.” He held Shindō’s eye and was surprised when the man’s cheeks darkened to a soft pink and he looked away.

“Of course, and the same to you, Langa.”

Then, Langa remembers — he remembers how Shindō had started to blush when Langa had accidentally called him good in his half asleep state. Could he-?

Suddenly feeling only a little bolder, pushed by the surprising steadiness he felt and Shindō’s eyes on him, heavy and waiting, he kept his voice deceitfully calm.

“Good boy, Shindō. Thank you.” 

Watching Shindō’s pupils dilate is beautiful, overstated only by his deepening flush. He shudders and whatever resolve Langa had snaps just like his nervousness had disappeared as he stands up and drags Shindō in close over the desk.

The corner of the thick wood is pressing uncomfortably, bordering on painful, into his thighs, there’s a strain on his back and he has to hold in his core to keep his balance but it’s  _ worth it.  _

It’s worth it for Shindō’s mouth against his, for his breathy moan that followed his shocked gasp. Langa tilts his head, nose bumping into Shindō’s, lips quickly become slick with saliva. Shindō nipped at his lips and the kiss deepened, a filthy kiss that could be heard with the smacking of their lips and the slip of their tongues that peeked through the corners of their mouth. 

It felt like it went on for forever and for no time at all as they broke the kiss, Langa dropped back down to his feet rather than resting his weight against the desk before he was rounding it. He still felt breathless as he dropped himself into Shindō’s lap, leaning in close to rest his forehead against the older man’s.

“Shindō.. God, you  _ are  _ a good boy, do you like it when I call you that?”

The man nodded hurriedly and it felt almost wrong-footed to praise him like that, but he could see and  _ feel  _ how much he enjoyed it. Not to mention, giving out the praise brought its own smile to Langa’s face. 

“Good, you should know that.” And then they were kissing again, hands a flurry over their clothes as they tried to explore one another. Shindō was gripping his ass, pulling him in close even though there was barely any space between them to start with.

“Let me- Can I touch you?” Langa asks, hand pressed above the bulge in Shindō’s pants. 

“Yes, yes-“ Langa wastes no time, popping the buttons and undoing the zipper quickly, shoving his hand down into the “v” of the fabric.

Shindō is big in his hand, hot and twitching. Even through the fabric of his boxers, his want is palpable. Little moans fill their kisses, growing until they have to break apart. Their foreheads were pressed together, breathing heavily into one another as Langa gave Shindō a messy handjob while he held Langa’s hips to keep him grinding against his thigh. 

“Fuck- You feel so good, Shindō, you’re making me feel so good-“

Langa cuts himself off by kissing the man but it’s broken as he feels a wet warmth seeping into the fabric. Shindō’s hips bucked upwards and he turned his head away. His head was tilted back, his neck a long and elegant line that Langa wanted to bite and suck marks into. He was only able to barely stop himself, remembering that he was still at  _ work,  _ giving his  _ boss  _ a handjob.

“You too.” Shindō breathed, once he’d caught his breath, and then they were out of the chair while Shindō slid down to his knees. It was like a mimicry of when Langa has woken up, the man on his knees, though this time they weren’t eye to eye and Shindō was unzipping his pants with a hungry look in his eyes.

“Watch me, Langa-Kun.” He’d never be able to hear his name the same after it slid from Shindō’s mouth sensually and thick, like honey. “Don’t look away.”

They met eyes and Langa nodded, whimpering when Shindō grasped his leaking cock, the head a ruddy red as Shindō kissed it with his equally red and kiss-swollen lips, pink tongue darting out to lap at the head and clean away the taste of pre.

“Stop teasing-“ Langa gritted out, grabbing Shindō by the hair. It was damp, more than likely from a shower. A pleased sigh left his mouth as Shindō’s lips wrapped around the head, slowly lowering his head partway down his cock before lifting back, beginning a steady rhythm that had the boy moaning and praising the prowess of Shindō’s mouth.

“Yes, oh  _ God,  _ good boy, Shindō, good boy, doing such a good job-Ah!” 

Langa’s once soothing grip of Shindō’s hair tightened as he pulled the man’s head down, arching his back as he came. It felt good,  _ better  _ than good, it was amazing and Shindō was swallowing around him, obediently drinking the mess away before slowly pulled off, hands on Langa’s wrists to ease his grip. The boy twitched with every lap of Shindō’s tongue after, cleaning him up more thoroughly before he unsteadily climbed to his feet. 

“Shindō..” The man looked down at Langa and the boy smiled, tilting into his chest and just resting his head there as his hands lazily made him presentable again, buttoning his pants and tucking his shirt back in.

He was feeling what he felt back at Reki’s all that time ago, surrounded by Shindō’s smell, like a warmth that cradled him safely, Reki’s words echoing in his head.

_ “It’s just a crush?”  _

That’s what he’d asked, and Langa hadn’t understood it then, but he thinks he does now, he thinks he’s starting to understand why he just stared at him and why he looked so nervous.

He gets it, just a little.

* * *

Shindō gets a little bolder at the office, as if spurred on by blowing Langa in his office. He rests his hand on the small of his back, he smiles openly at Langa, croons his name with a lilt like he’s signing a heart. 

_ “Hasegawa-Kun,”  _ He’ll purr, hand on his shoulder or the middle of his back, sometimes too low to be appropriate but Langa can’t bring himself to care because he  _ wants  _ him to touch him lower.

His coworkers have picked up on it, some tease, some ignore it, some send him envious looks but they’re all so easy forget because he knows what it’s like to praise Shindō, to see him on his knees, or leaning over a desk (touching himself just because Langa asked). Shindō loves the praise and Langa loves how  _ much  _ he loves the praise, how he blushes and his whole body seems to turn red and his eyes glaze over prettily. 

No one else could see or experience the things that Langa did, that’s how he ends up saying it.

They’re on a date (it’s their first), a little lunch date because it’s a busy day at the office and it’s the first time they’ve been able to really sit and enjoy each other’s company for more than five minutes. 

Shindō is talking about his day, rambling cutely on and on about a meeting and how well it has gone even though he had a full schedule, his chin resting in his palm as he picked at his salad, not eating it.

“Fuck, I love you.” Langa muttered under his breath when Shindō cutely wrinkled his nose in distaste at a tomato and then both of them when still and quiet, staring at each other with wide eyes. Langa’s gone all pale, paler than usual, while Shindō’s cheeks are turning redder and redder, eyes searching Langa’s face before he finally manages a few words.

“I love you too.”

Now it’s Langa's turn to blush and Shindō smiles, just a little smugly, because he likes seeing his cheeks red.

“Good uhm, good. People who love each other date, don’t they?”

“Typically speaking, yes.” Shindō answers, amusement colouring his voice. Langa nods, looking a little dazed by the realisation the  _ he  _ loves Shindō and the revelation that  _ Shindō  _ loves him. 

“Do you want to be my boyfriend? We did this all a little backwards but-“

“Yes.” Shindō answers with a smile, reaching forward and resting a hand on top of Langa’s, eyes crinkling with his mirth.

“I’d like that very much. I’d also like it if my boyfriend didn’t look so shocked that I said yes.”

“I think I deserve to be a little shocked.” Langa pointed out and Shindō’s eyebrows raised.

“Why?”

“You love me.”

“I do.” Shindō’s amusement becomes more and more apparent with every sentence, and he’s completely abandoned his salad now in favour of looking at Langa.

“How long?” Langa asks, the hazed look in his eyes fading into something brighter and softer, and he drifted forwards towards Shindō, like a sunflower to a bright patch of light.

“Why,” Shindō started, leaning in a little, though mindful of the fact that they were out in public. “I’ve loved you ever since I saw you fly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, please feel free to comment and you can find me here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ariaforhypnos).


End file.
